The Devil Within Him
by Suikoden lover
Summary: ok first fic ever so yeah be nice lol (ok just read on and find out about the story cuz i suc at summaries) oh please R&R Chp2 up at last
1. released again

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any other their characters  
  
Set after Jin learns karate but before the tournament.  
  
His face was shrouded in darkness by his jacket's hood; he trained on top of an abandoned building learning the ancient art of karate...for that one day.  
  
The streets of Melbourne at night were more hostile then ever with the every growing gang fights, unallied to any gang, Jin Kazama calmly strode through the streets with his jacket blowing back in the slight wind, lost in thoughts of the iron fist tournament 2 years ago. Buildings loomed above him from both sides of the street like giants.  
  
Jin turned into an alleyway, where he spotted and gang of 7 teenaged boys tormenting a lone Asian boy who wore a ripped jacket with Chinese calligraphy on it. Jin figuring it was another gang fight, spun around to leave, but turned back as the lone boy cried out for his help.  
  
'Ha ha ha, you think that loner can take all seven of us?' a boy wearing blue denim jeans laughed out, while kneeing the boy in his ribs, making him drop to his knees in pain.  
  
'Please sir, help...,' the Asian boy was interrupted by a baseball bat which impacted with his face, knocking him out cold.  
  
Jin unable to control his lust to try out his knew art gladly stepped forward with fists up, signaling that he was looking for a fight.  
  
Two boys immediately charged at him with their fists up, Jin stepped up as one boy was only a few meters away and roundhouse punched him with his left fist causing him to spin furiously in mid air before crashing onto the concrete floor unconscious. While evading a swing from the other boy, Jin elbowed him from behind the neck, knocking the boy out cold before he even hit the floor.  
  
The remaining boys angry and yet scared raised their fist as their two fallen comrades did before them. Jin couldn't help but grin at the fear in their eyes. Jin roundhouse punched the nearest boy in the jaw causing it to break, the boy screamed awkwardly in pain as blood dripped feverishly from his mouth, and dropped to the floor.  
  
'Come on,' Jin teased stepping closer, but unexpectedly a burst of pain caused Jin to drop to his hands and knees, with every beat of his heart it felt as if a new surge of pain whizzed through his veins. As the pain resided Jin slowly brought himself back up onto his feet. Staring at the remaining members, the group noticed he had changed; his eyes were now bright red especially in the darkness of his hood.  
  
'Aarrhh,' Jin arched his spine backwards as a new pain shot through his back, and slowly a pair of devilishly wings emerged from his shoulder blades which ripped two holes in his jacket. 'Who's next?' Jin laughed as the pain eased. The remaining four sprinted in terror leaving their fallen behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - please R&R flaming to if you like just reply to this story 


	2. Path of a gangster?

Chapter 2 This continues immediately from the other chapter.  
  
Jin's smile began to fade as did his sight, and slowly he plunged into darkness.  
  
Heihachi approached Jin calmly followed by a few of his soldiers. He congratulated his grandson from a distance and laughed and with one swift movement Heihachi pulled out a gun and fired a single bullet, which penetrated deeply into Jin's chest.  
  
Jin woke abruptly in an unfamiliar room, with sweat drops trickling furiously down his face, and heard a familiar voice, 'ah, morning sir.'  
  
Slowly turning his aching head, Jin noticed a slightly built boy with a large bruise on his right cheek, 'uh...who are you?' he asked.  
  
'Oh you don't remember me' the boy laughed as he sat on a large leather arm chair on the right side of bed in which Jin had slept.  
  
Jin swung his legs around and put them on the red carpet floor which filled the whole room, staring around he noticed pictures of many important looking men all who were hung around the room, and a large square window to the left of his bed which gave way to a magnificent view of the port, 'sorry...I can't remember,' Jin finally spoke.  
  
'Never mind I'll tell you on our way to breakfast, and I'll also introduce you to my father.'  
  
The two headed out of the room's large double doors, down a corridor and through another double door, and entered the dining area. The area was about the size of a normal living room with a large rectangle table in the middle and decorative flowers in each corner of the room. There Jin met Zhu Lin, leader of the White Tigers, one of the many Asian Gangs currently involved in the gang wars. After the tedious introduction of Zhu Lin, Jin asked, 'so why am I here?'  
  
Zhu signalled for the two door guards to exit, and answered, 'my son tells me you saved him from the seven famous bouncers of the renowned Kerri Brothers Gang, did you not?'  
  
'Umm...yeah I did.' 'Ok look I'm going to be straight with you,' he said putting down his knife and fork, 'I want you to join my gang.' 'Ha ha ha, why should I get involved in your war?' Jin laughed out. 'Because I know you,' he answered back, 'I know who you are, your Jin Kazama, your Heihachi's grandson, and if I'm correct, he betrayed you.' Jin's fists tightened on his fork as the sound of his grandfather's name, 'Whats that old fool got to do with this?' 'Oh did I not tell you? He sent those other gangs to take me out, after I disobeyed his orders to assassinate my cousin who works for him here in Australia.' Jin couldn't help but say yes, any chance to spoil his grandfathers' plan was good enough for him, 'fine I'm in,' Jin responded. 'Ha ha ha, that's the way, think of it as...training.'  
  
Jin lay in his temporary room and pondered, it wasn't like him at all to get involved in other peoples businesses, but then again maybe it was just his hatred in Heihachi and the Mishima bloodline.  
  
For days Jin accompanied Zhu's son Leaf and his mob around ambushing and assaulting unallied gangs, which most of them were pathetic fighters who depending heavily on weapons and not to Jin's surprise didn't feed his hunger for combat, which was strange because Jin never did lust for battle, at least not until the third iron fist tournament ended.  
  
'Jin I have assigned you to a mission, The Kerri Brothers are holding a meeting tonight around 11, at the old Bunning's warehouse, you know where that is right?' Zhu continued before Jin could answer, 'anyways I want you to keep out of site, and find out what they're doing.'  
  
Jin waited for a few seconds unsure whether Zhu was to continue his speech before answering with a simple nod.  
  
Jin kicked down the already cracked back door and entered, he was early. The warehouse was full of crates stacked on top of each other everywhere, which, luckily was just high enough to block Jin from view. Jin lay on the cold brick floor staring at the ghostly moon cloaked by clouds, waiting for them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ok those that found this story crap. I agree totally, I need ideas ppl so yeh please help... ill do chp 3 if I get enough ideas. 


End file.
